epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Parody 2: Teddyfail vs Loygansono55 (Ash vs Darwin)
Credits 'Jella141:' - Teddyfail (Ash Ketchum) - Loygansono55 (Charles Darwin) - WonderPikachu12 (Pikachu) Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TEDDYFAIL VS LOYGANSONO55 BEGIN Battle 'Teddyfail:' (Begins at 0:12) Lazy Loyg in a fight? Aren't you better than that? Meh. It's my lucky day; I've always wanted to shit on a crat! Got a huge edit count, counting down the days till you're replaced! Saw your IRL pics and was like, "Wat? Is that his face?" The name's Teddy! The Asian who'll beat you faster than a maths equation! Brush you off like when you can't be fucked to handle a single situation! There's no protection from my animatronic monstrosities, Barry! Your lethargic personality is slower than your disordered mentality! You only got one way of greeting people; learn some new vocab! My dope bars are reoccurring like ERB's use of the dab! When it's time to elect new staff, I know who I'll ask to demote, (Fuck you.) But when I'm up for promotion, Teddy-won't-fail to rock the vote! 'Loygansono55:' (0:41) Salutations. Welcome to the ERB Wiki. Oh? You've been here for four years already? I'm this site's foster dad; you're a user that's forgettable, With grammar that makes the shit Wach and ROA say comprehensible! The quality of your edits isn't efficient, you chink! You stink! I'll stuff you like a bear and stitch up your pink! You put the double D's in "Teddy"! Go have a fap to Springtrap, Then taste this fat lorne sausage till you wanna take a nap! I'm a well-respected bureaucrat! You're an octopussy-obsessed prick who'll never get to eat the cat! My position in power began to heal the animosity of this community! You're even more pointless than the images you switched to PNGs! 'Teddyfail:' (1:10) Uhh… I don't mean to be smug, But since the beat stopped, here's a plug… Do you think we give a shit 'bout your Connect trip? No! You spent more time fucking around in Pole-land than a hoe, So just stick to the tradition of forever remaining inactive! And fuck, why is Shulk's boner always getting you distracted? 'Loygansono55:' (1:26) Five Nights at Freddy's? Why not five kicks for Teddy? Your poorly-written battles are worse than your parodies! When I was tasked with full control of this place not too long ago, Your only purpose here was supplying the wiki with audio! 'Teddyfail:' (1:36) Why are you still here, creep? Your "kind" act is a bust! You should stay away from us like the issues that need to be discussed! And you lost all your partners, now the loner bureaucrat! You're ''Too Faggy To Handle''! No one wants to read your crap! 'Loygansono55:' (1:45) To be fair, I invest all the time I can spare into this job! You need to take a break from your keyboard for a change, you fat slob! And it was hard making it to where I am, so go back to your Grindr! I could block you in an instant; just a friendly reminder. Poll Who Won? Teddyfail Loygansono55 Category:Blog posts